Sasuke's Nista Day
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Hari ini Sasuke mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi. Bagaimanakah dengan nasibnya? Warning ! OOC, ada OC sedikit, Typo, and 3G    GAJE, GILA, GARING   . Marilah kita bersama-sama menikmati kenistaan Sasuke *chidori!* Enjoy!


**Hallo lagi, minna-san!**

**Ini adalah fict humor kedua saya**

**Sewaktu ide fict ini muncul, langsung saya ketik biar nggak ilang**

**Oke, jangan banyak bacot lagi. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title : Sasuke's Nista Day  
**

**Summary : Hari ini Sasuke mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi. Bagaimanakah dengan nasibnya? Warning ! OOC, ada OC sedikit, Typo, and 3G (GAJE, GILA, GARING). Marilah kita bersama-sama menikmati kenistaan Sasuke *chidori!* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**

* * *

**

_**If you don't like this fict, just leave this fict, close the tab**_

_**Or you can click the undo button in the top left side.**_

_**Ready and …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review please…?**_

* * *

**Sasuke's Nista Day**

Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Buktinya, tadi pagi ia dihukum oleh Kakashi-sensei karena tidak membawa buku PR. Hukumannya pun sangat berat. Ia disuruh (baca : dipaksa) membersihkan toilet, lapangan basket, dan kelasnya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang!" perintah Kakashi._

_Sasuke segera merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mencari buku PR-nya. Tetapi, ia tidak menemukannya._

'_Aduh! Mati deh gua! Gua nggak bawa buku PR gua!'_

"_Sasuke!" panggil Kakashi. _

_Glek! Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "I…iya, Kakashi-sensei,"_

"_Kenapa kau belum mengumpulkan PR-mu? Hanya kau yang belum mengumpulkan,"_

_Sasuke menjadi semakin takut. Ia menatap Kakashi. "Uhm… Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya, aku lupa membawa buku PR-ku," kata Sasuke dengan nada takut._

_Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau tahu 'kan hukuman bagi murid yang lupa membawa PR?"_

_Sasuke menelan ludah. "I…iya,"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau harus membersihkan toilet pria, lapangan basket, dan kelas ini sehabis pulang sekolah!"_

_Sasuke langsung pingsan ditempat. _

_**Flashback End**_

Begitulah kesialan pertama yang menimpa Sasuke. Ia mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang hampir patah. Ia tidak naik bajaj hari ini karena uang sakunya habis.

"Siapa yang berani mengambil buku PR-ku? Akan kuhajar orangnya jika ketemu!" Sasuke berbicara sendiri sepanjang jalan seperti orang gila nyasar.

"Aku pulang!"

Sasuke mencopot sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu setibanya ia di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, Tobi, adik Sasuke yang berumur 8 tahun, muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh? Kak Sasuke sudah pulang ya?" tanyanya sambil mengemut lollipop rasa jengkol-nya (?)

"Ya iyalah! Kalau kakak belum pulang, kakak nggak ada disini!" jawab Sasuke dengan keki.

"Ih… Ditanyain kayak gitu aja marah!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya. Ia menatap Tobi yang sedang menjilat lollipopnya.

"Kamu yang ngambil buku PR kakak 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Tobi berhenti menjilati lollipop-nya. Matanya membulat. "Maksud Kakak apa?"

"Kamu jangan bohong deh! Kakak tahu kamu suka jahil sama kakak. Tapi jangan kelewatan kayak gitu dong!"

"Tobi anak baik, Kak. Tobi nggak pernah mencuri. Kecuali waktu nyolong mangga di kebun jengkol-nya (?) Kong Jamal," bela Tobi.

"Jangan bohong! Kalau bukan kamu yang ngambil, terus siapa!"

Mata Tobi mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu, ia mulai menangis. Tangisannya lama-lama makin keras. "Huwaaaaa! Tobi nggak pernah ngambil buku Kakak!"

Sasuke mulai menjadi panik. Kalau adiknya nangis, ia bisa habis oleh kakeknya. "Aduh, jangan nangis dong, Tobi. Kakak cuma bercanda kok,"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Tobi malah menangis makin keras. "Huwwwwaaaa! Kakak jahat!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki tua keriputan membawa berlari ke arah ruang tamu sambil membawa sebilah golok.

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Tobi!" tanya kakeknya.

"Maaf, Mbah Itachi. Aku cuma mau tanya buku PR aku dimana,"

Wajah Mbah Itachi yang keriputan, bertambah lagi keriputnya. "Kalau kamu nggak buat apa-apa, kenapa Tobi nyampe nangis!"

Sasuke berpikir keras. "Eh, itu karena…,"

Tobi langsung menyela. "Kakak sudah menuduhku mencuri buku PR-nya! Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku 'kan anak baik," kata Tobi sambil mengemut lagi lollipop rasa jengkol-nya.

Mbah Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau dengar sendiri adikmu bilang apa? Apa kau lupa apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Eh, i...iya. Kakek menyuruhku agar menjaga Tobi,"

"Nah, kalau kau mengerti, mengapa kau memarahinya!" bentak Mbah Itachi.

"Aku tidak memarahinya. Aku hanya bertanya apakah ia yang mengambil buku PR-ku. Hanya itu,"

"Tapi Tobi menangis! Itu artinya kau memarahinya!"

"Tapi, Kek...,"

"Tidak ada tapi! Kau harus meminta maaf pada Tobi dan menuruti apa maunya!"

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Kakeknya memang sangat memanjakan Tobi. Sasuke dan Tobi diasuh kakeknya yang keriputan setelah orang tua mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan di pasar hewan. Saat orang tua mereka menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah becak **(#1)**supersonik datang dari arah berlawanan dan menabrak kedua suami-istri itu. Sangat tragis.

Sedangkan Mbah Itachi sendiri berprofesi sebagai juragan sayur yang selalu berkeliling desa Konoha untuk melayani kebutuhan para ibu-ibu. Ia bahkan membuka cabang sampai Amegakure. Maka dari itu, Mbah Itachi adalah salah satu pengusaha kaya raya di Konoha. Keadaan ekonomi Mbah Itachi yang _'elite'_ membuat Tobi menjadi manja. Jika ia salah, selalu dimaafkan. Jika dia meminta, selalu diberikan. Tetapi, Mbah Itachi sangaaattttt pelit terhadap Sasuke. Dilihat dari uang saku mereka saja sudah kelihatan. Tobi yang masih SD uang sakunya setiap hari Rp25.000,00. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diberikan uang saku Rp5.000,00 perharinya. Itu saja harus dipotong ongkos untuk naik bajaj.

Tetapi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia tidak mengeluh karena ia mempunyai 'bisnis' sampingan. Ia tidak perlu untuk mengeluarkan tenaga dan biaya untuk menjalankan 'bisnis'nya karena 'bisnis'nya hanya memerlukan otak. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'bisnis' apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

'Bisnis' Sasuke yang sering memberikan keuntungan adalah bisnis menjual jawaban. Sasuke selalu menjual jawabannya jika sedang ulangan ataupun ada tugas. Satu soal dihargai Rp10.000,00. Bisnis ini memang selalu memberikan keuntungan. Bayangkan saja, misalnya seorang anak mencontek 5 soal, maka Sasuke akan mendapat uang Rp50.000,00. Itu saja hanya satu anak. Jika ada sepuluh anak, maka ia mendapat keuntungan 500 ribu. Itu saja baru satu hari. Jika ada 7 tujuh hari maka ... (author sedang menghitung 500.000 X 7 hasilnya berapa)... maka ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan 3 juta 500 ribu. Itu saja baru seminggu, jika ada satu bulan maka ia akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak 14 juta. Itu saja baru sebulan, jika dalam satu tahun maka *kebanyakan bacot - ditusuk bambu runcing*

Itu saja ...

(Readers : 'Itu saja' apa lagi! Kebanyakan bacot lu!)

(Sarah-chan : Itu lain lagi! Makanya lihat dulu!)

(Readers : *diam*)

Itu saja baru satu bisnis. Sasuke mempunyai dua bisinis. Bisnis pertamanya memberikan banyak sekali keuntungan. Tetapi, bisnis yang kedua-pun tidak kalah menguntungkannya. Bisnis Sasuke yang kedua adalah pendistribusian dan penjualan majalah BOKEP dan novel ICHA ICHA TACTICS LIMITED EDITION. Sasuke mendapatkan pasokan buku-buku 'haram' itu dari pemasok di Amegakure bernama Jiraiya. Karena di sekolahnya ketat akan peraturan 'dilarang membaca buku BOKEP atau semacamnya', Sasuke menjualnya dengan sistem di bawah meja. Karena itu, setiap orang yang akan membeli buku 'haram' itu dari Sasuke, ia harus masuk ke dalam meja dulu.

Ia menjual buku 'haram'nya kepada teman-teman di sekolahnya dan kepada gurunya. Teman-temannya yang selalu membeli buku 'haram' itu pada Sasuke adalah Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan gurunya yang selalu membeli darinya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Kakashi adalah satu-satunya guru yang hobinya membaca buku 'haram' seperti itu.

Sasuke terus menatapi wajah embahnya yang keriputan dengan tatapan sebal.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat minta maaf pada Tobi!" bentak Mbah Itachi.

"Iya...iya," kata Sasuke dengan nada malas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Tobi untuk minta maaf. "Maaf ya, Tobi," katanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan Kakak sebelum Kakak memberiku lollipop rasa ikan hiu (?) sepuluh kardus!" kata Tobi.

"I...iya. Minggu depan Kakak belikan ya,"

"Aku maunya sekarang!" kata Tobi ngambek. "Kakek..." ia merengek manja pada kakeknya.

Mbah Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan _death glare_-nya. Seketika badan Sasuke menjadi lemas. Lollipop rasa ikan hiu hanya dijual di Amegakure. Jarak dari Konoha ke Amegakure sangatlah jauh. Setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk sampai ke sana dengan menggunakan becak (?). Dan untuk sampai kesana dalam waktu satu hari, Sasuke harus naik pesawat dari Konoha. Jika Tobi merengek minta lollipop sekarang, itu artinya Sasuke harus mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 1 juta untuk naik pesawat _Gamabunta Konoha Air Lines_. Belum lagi, nanti Sasuke harus menangani pemilik pabrik lollipop Amegakure bernama Kisame no Ikan Amis yang terkenal cerewet dan asistennya yang bernama Kakuzu no Rentenir yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat serakah dan susah untuk menawar harga.

"Baiklah... Kakak akan membelinya sekarang." kata Sasuke dengan sedih.

_- Skip the journey -

* * *

_

_Di Amegakure  
_

Sasuke sudah sampai di Amegakure. Ia berjalan menuju pabrik lollipop bernama 'Kisame's Lollipop Factory'.

Sasuke sampai di sebuah pabrik tua yang jika diterpa angin besar akan langsung roboh. Ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berdebat di depan pabrik.

"Ah, Mak Cik ini bagaimane sih? Saya telah lelah bekerja terus menerus. Seharusnye, Mak Cik memberikan saye gaji bonus," kata seseorang yang bertubuh agak pendek, gemuk dan bercadar. Ia memakai logat melayu.

"Aduh... Panjenengan iki kepiye (gimana) sih? Aku ora bisa mbein (memberi) bonus marang (pada) sampeyan. Aku ora bisa," kata seseorang yang bergigi tajam dan berwajah seperti ikan hiu.

"Kenape tidak bise?"

"Because, duit kas pabrik iki pan entek! (habis) Mugane aku ora bisa mbein sampeyan gaji bonus! You understand?"

Pria bercadar itu marah. "Tapi Cik tidak bisa begitu! Pegawai lain diberi gaji bonus, sedangkan saye? Dapet amplopnye saje tidak,"

Si pria hiu mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. "Sampeyan aja ngomong kayak kuwe! Sampeyan wis sugih! (kaya) Aja kaya kuwe! Melasi (kasihan) pegawai sing liyane! (yang lainnya)"

"Tapi...,"

Sasuke langsung menyela perdebatan dua pria aneh itu. "Stop!"

Kedua pria itu berhenti berdebat.

"Opo?" tanya si pria hiu.

"Ape? Kite lagi berdebat! Jangen nganggu!"

"Apakah kalian Tuan Kisame no Ikan Amis dan Tuan Kakuzu no Rentenir?"

Dua pria itu mengangguk.

"Saya mau membeli lollipop rasa ikan hiu yang terbaru," kata Sasuke. "Saya membutuhkannya sekarang,"

"Kami tidak bekerja same lagi! Silahkan Cik mencari orang lain saje!"

"Saya mohon,"

"I'm sorry Son. Aku ora bisa mbantu sampeyan,"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Saya akan bayar dua kali lipat!"

Tuan Kisame langsung mimisan dan Tuan Kakuzu langsung ngiler dua ember.

"Are you serious?" tanya Tuan Kisame.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalo kaya kuwe, sampeyan kudu (harus) mbayar 2 juta!"

Sasuke dengan sedih merogoh isi dompetnya. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan uang 2 juta dengan wajah 'aku tidak rela!'.

"Baikleh! Kami akan mengirimken lollipop pesanan Cik ke rumah Cik. Dimana rumah Cik?" tanya Tuan Kakuzu.

"Jalan Jengkol nomor 3 RT 4 RW 2, desa Konohagakure," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm," Tuan Kakuzu menempelkan bolpoinnya ke wajahnya dan menggosok-gosokkannya. "Kalau rumah Cik di Konoha, Cik harus membayar 1 jute lagi untuk biaye transportasi,"

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Dalam sekejap pun ia langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

* * *

_Di Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha_

Tobi memandang tumpukan lollipop di hadapannya dengan mata berkelang-keling. "Terima kasih ya, Kak! Kakak memang baik!" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah lollipop lalu mengemutnya.

"Iya," kata Sasuke sedih. Air matanya perlahan turun. Sasuke sedang menyaksikan pemakaman dompet tersayangnya di halaman depan.

"Hiks... Huwwwaaaaa!" Sasuke langsung nangis kejer.

Bagaimana ia tidak menangis? Lha uangnya saja yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun langsung ludes hanya untuk membeli 10 kardus lollipop rasa teraneh yang harganya sangat mahal karena distributornya serakah.

"Tidak! Uangku! Aku akan menyusulmu!" teriak Sasuke. Mbah Itachi terpaksa menahan tubuh Sasuke yang akan bunuh diri untuk menyusul dompet dan uangnya. "Tidaaakkkkk!"

(Sasuke : Perasaan gua nggak se-lebay itu deh)

Sasuke semakin menjadi gila setelah peti berisi dompetnya di pendam di dalam tanah. "Jangan pergi! Tidakkkkk!" Sasuke meronta-ronta ketika Mbah Itachi berusaha menariknya agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke mulai tenang ketika Mbah Itachi berceramah kepadanya di ruang tengah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Jangan kau tangisi kepergian dompetmu itu. Kalau kau terus menangisinya, ia tidak akan pergi dengan tenang," kata Mbah Itachi bijak.

"Hikz...hikz...," Sasuke mengusap pipinya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba Tobi datang. "Kak, ada telepon dari Kak Naruto," kata Tobi sambil mengemut lollipop rasa ikan hiu-nya. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Halo?"

_"Hai, Teme!"_

"Mau apa kau meneleponku! Aku sedang sibuk tahu!"

_"Ceileh... Aku 'kan hanya meneleponmu. Tidak usah marah kalleeee!"_

"Terserahlah! Cepat katakan tujuanmu atau akan kututup pembicaraan ini!"

_"Uhm...," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf atas hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei yang diberikan untukmu. Aku yang menyebabkan kau dihukum,"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

_"Sebenarnya... aku yang telah mengambil buku PR-mu,"_

"UUUAAAPPPPHHHHHAAAAAA!"

_"Hehehehe... Maaf ya... Gara-gara aku, kau kena imbas-nya,"_

"Tapi, darimana kau mengambil buku PR-ku?"

_"Aku mengambilnya saat kita kerja kelompok di rumahmu kemarin. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminjamnya secara baik-baik. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk meminjamnya tanpa ijin karena jika aku bilang padamu, kau pasti menuntut pembayaran atas jawaban PR-mu. Aku 'kan sedang bokek. Maaf ya,"_

Emosi Sasuke mencapai batasnya. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah. "Cepat kau kembalikan buku itu, atau kau akan kubunuh!"

_"I...iya. Nanti akan kukembalikan. Sudah dulu ya," _

Tut...tut...tut...

"Cih! Kenapa dia mematikan teleponnya? Dasar Duren Busuk! Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya untuk menuntut apa yang menjadi hak-ku!" Sasuke bergegas untuk ke rumah Naruto. Di jalan, ia komat-kamit dan menyumpahi Naruto agar dia gagal panen (?)

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" teriak seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Mbah Itachi. Dia nampak ngos-ngosan.

"Hah... hah... hah...,"

"Ada apa lagi, Mbah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu jangan pura-pura nggak tempe ya!" seru Mbah Itachi. "Kamu udah nyolong duit punya Mbah 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya cengok. "Hah? Duit? Duit yang mana? Kapan?"

Mbah Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan setajam pisau. "Jangan bohong! Kamu yang nyolong duit Mbah yang Mbah simpen di bawah kasur 'kan?"

Sasuke tambah tidak mengerti. "Sasuke nggak ngerti,"

"Halah! Jangan bohong! Tadi Mbah lihat ada orang bawa kabur uang Mbah 500 ribu! Dia kabur lewat jendela!"

"Tapi Mbah jangan asal nuduh Sasuke dong,"

"Orangnya pake kaos hitam! Lha kamu sendiri pake kaos hitam! Pasti yang nyolong kamu! Lagipula, cuma kamu dan Tobi yang tahu kebiasaan Mbah nyimpen duit di bawah kasur!"

"Sumpah Mbah! Bukan Sasuke orangnya!"

"Ah! Emang gue pikirin! Cepet kembalikan duit punya Mbah!"

Sasuke cengok. "Tapi, bukan Sasuke yang nyolong. Lagian, duit Sasuke udah habis!"

Mbah Itachi nampak tidak peduli. "Jangan cari alasan! Mbah tahu kamu punya tabungan rahasia. Cepet! Mana duitnya!"

Sasuke merogoh uang simpanannya yang ia taruh di saku celananya. Ia pun menyerahkan uang simpanan terakhirnya itu kepada mbah-nya yang sangat sangat sangat kejam dan pelit. Akhirnya, uang 500 ribu yang telah susah payah ia kumpulkan, harus pergi ke dalam dompet Mbah Itachi. 'Ya Tuhan. Mengapa Engkau berikan cobaan seperti ini kepada hamba?' batin Sasuke.

"Nah, gitu dong! Jadi orang jangan pelit! Udah dulu ya. Mbah mau _happy-happy _dulu. Oke? Hahaha," Mbah Itachi meninggalkan cucunya yang sedang nangis darah.

'Ngomongin orang pelit! Padahal sendirinya juga pelit! Abis dah duit simpenan gue!' kata Sasuke dalam hati. "Ini semua gara-gara si Duren! Gue harus minta pertanggung jawaban dari dia!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Baru sampai setengah jalan, Sasuke sudah ngos-ngosan. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak rumah Sasuke menuju rumah Naruto hampir 10 kilometer! Dan karena uangnya telah diambil (baca : dirampok) oleh Mbah Itachi, Sasuke tidak bisa pergi dengan naik bajaj atau pun becak. Kini Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon tauge yang rindang (?). Ia berjalan gontai ke arah sebuah cafe.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah pojok kiri belakang cafe. Perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diberi makan. Tetapi, karena uangnya tinggal 5 ribu—yang kebetulan ia temukan terselip di saku celananya—ia hanya memesan satu jus jeruk.

"Eh? Sasuke ya?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya.

"Eh, Sakura. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tadi aku pergi habis pergi ke rumah Hinata. Lalu, aku mampir kemari karena kebetulan bertemu denganmu,"

"Kakak... kakak...," Seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 6 tahunan menarik-narik baju Sakura. "Aku mau es krim,"

"Sebentar ya, Reika. Kakak sedang ngobrol dengan Kak Sasuke,"

Reika—adik Sakura—merengek dan terus menarik-narik baju Sakura. "Aku maunya sekarang!" rengeknya.

'Ya ampun! Dia mirip sekali dengan Tobi! Jika aku punya dua adik seperti itu, aku akan langsung kabur dari rumah!' batin Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya, Sasuke. Aku mau memesan es krim dulu," kata Sakura lalu ia pergi ke meja kasir untuk memesan pesanan adiknya.

Sasuke duduk sambil menyeruput minumannya. Reika memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. "Ada apa Reika?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Sasuke adalah kakaknya Tobi 'kan?" tanya Reika.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tobi pernah bercerita kepadaku kalau dia punya kakak yang sannggggaaatttt pelit dan miskin," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya—tanda kalau ia sedang kesal. "Dia pernah minta uang 20 ribu untuk beli somay saja tidak di kasih," Mata Sasuke makin menyipit. Aku tidak memberikan uangnya karena Tobi akan masuk rumah sakit karena terkena infeksi perut, batin Sasuke. "Selain itu, kata Tobi Kak Sasuke itu pintar...," Sasuke tersenyum. 'Wah wah. Aku tidak menyangka Tobi bercerita pada temannya jika kakaknya pintar'. Sasuke hanya cengar-cengir dalam hati. "...pintar nyolong maksudnya," lanjut Reika. Dahi Sasuke berkerut dan matanya menjadi sanggaaattt sipit. 'Dasar adik kurang ajar!'

"Reika, ini es krim-nya," Sakura datang sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi penuh es krim dengan balutan _cream choco vanilla _dan taburan buah _almond_ dan kismis. Hmm, sangat lezat. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung ngiler.

"Oh ya Sasuke,"

Sasuke langsung sadar. Ia segera mengelap iler dengan kecepatan super sebelum Sakura melihatnya.

"Ada acara apa? Tumben sekali kau ke kafe,"

"Aku mau ke rumah Naruto untuk mengambil buku PR-ku. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mampir dulu kesini,"

Sakura celingak-celinguk, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kesini naik apa?"

"Eh...," Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku naik taksi," jawab Sasuke bohong. Tidak mungkin ia akan menjawab 'Aku kesini jalan kaki karena uangku habis dirampok Mbah Itachi' di depan pacarnya 'kan?

"Oh,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu?"

"Aku dan keluargaku baik. Eh, sebenarnya ada sepupu ku yang akan di operasi karena penyakit _apenditis_-nya. Ya, hanya itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, aku dan keluargaku baik-baik saja. Tobi seperti biasa, dia masih bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School. Mbah Itachi masih sibuk dengan usaha tukang sayur-nya. Sedangkan aku masih sibuk untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas sekolah dan aku sedang sibuk mengikuti latihan persiapan lomba Fisika tingkat RW (?),"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ternyata pacarku ini cukup sibuk ya,"

"Uhm ya... Sedikit. Oh ya, aku ingin minta maaf. Kemarin aku tidak ke rumahmu karena banyak urusan,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kau sibuk," kata Sakura. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat pengertian.

"Kakak," panggil Reika. "Es krimnya sudah habis,"

Sakura menatap adiknya. "Baiklah. Habis ini kita pulang ya," Reika hanya mengangguk. Sakura merogoh tas-nya untuk mencari dompetnya. Ia mencarinya berkali-kali tetapi tidak menemukannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia panik.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Do...dompetku...," kata Sakura.

"Dompetmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dompetku hilang! Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membayar es krim yang sudah dimakan Reika," Wajah Sakura semakin resah.

"Minta saja dibayarin Kak Sasuke. Dia 'kan banyak duit," kata Reika tiba-tiba. Sasuke memelototi Reika.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ide bagus, Reika! Uhm... Sasuke," Sasuke menelan ludah. "Kau bisa membayarkan es krim Reika 'kan? Aku akan menggantinya besok,"

'Tidak! Jangan katakan itu Sakura! Aku tak kuasa mendengar kata-kata itu," batin Sasuke. Glek! "Baiklah Sakura. Aku akan membayarnya," jawab Sasuke dengan berat hati.

"Uwwaaa! Terima kasih Sasuke! Kau memang pacarku yang paling baik! Ayo Reika," Sakura menjangkau tangan Reika. "Kita pulang. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke!" Sakura segera meninggalkan cafe itu.

Sasuke terduduk lemas. Ia mengambil sisa uangnya di kantung celananya. Uangnya tinggal 2.500—uang kembalian saat ia membeli es jeruk. 'Ah, sudahlah! Harga es krim itu paling-paling sama dengan es tung tung yang biasa dibeli Tobi. Paling juga harganya hanya 2.500! Pasti uangku cukup!' Sasuke berusaha untuk menghibur hatinya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Sasuke. "_Bill_-nya, Tuan,"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

Ia menatap _bill _yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan. 'Es krim cappucino special = Rp250.000'

"Uuuaaappppaaaa!" teriak Sasuke. Sang pelayang mengusap-usap telinganya sambil menyumpahi Sasuke dalam hati. "Kenapa es krim-nya mahal sekali!"

"Ehm. Es krim itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang sangat istimewa dan sulit didapat. Selain itu, bahan bakunya harganya mahal dan membuatnya sangat sulit! Maka dari itu, kami menyesuaikan harganya," jawab si pelayang enteng.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tuan? Mau bayar _cash_ atau pakai _credit card_?" tanya si pelayan.

Sasuke menelan ludah—lagi. "Ehmm... Begini...," Sasuke memutar otaknya—berusaha untuk mencari alasan. "Bagaimana kalau ku bayar dengan jam tangan-ku?"

Pelayan itu menatap Sasuke tajam. "Apa maksud Anda, Tuan?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Uhm... Sepertinya dompetku terjatuh entah dimana dan—"

Pelayan itu menggebrak meja. "ANDA TAHU PERATURAN DI CAFE INI TUAN! ANDA HANYA BISA MEMBAYAR DENGAN UANG _CASH _ATAU DENGAN MEMAKAI _CREDIT CARD_!"

"La...lalu bagaimana agar saya dapat membayar semua ini?"

"Anda harus mencuci piring di dapur selama 5 jam!"

* * *

Sasuke pulang dengan wajah lesu. Sangat lesu. Kesialan demi kesialan terus menimpa dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin mati karena saking tidak kuatnya menjalani cobaan hidup.

"Ya Tuhan... Mengapa Engkau berikan cobaan ini kepada hamba? Padahal hamba adalah orang yang ganteng, baik, pintar (hhuuueeekkkk!), ramah, sopan, dan rajin menabung. Mengapa Ya Tuhan? Mengapa!" Sasuke terus mengulang-ulang perkataan itu dalam otaknya.

Ting tong!

Sasuke memencet bel rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tepat. Pintu terbuka.

"Hai, Kak! Baru pulang ya?" tanya Tobi seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Mbah Itachi datang dengan sebilah golok.

"Ada apa lagi Mbah? Kalau Mbah nuduh aku nyolong duit Mbah, bukan aku orangnya. Aku nggak—"

"Bukan itu, Nak," potong Mbah Itachi. Sasuke terkaget. Jarang sekali Mbah Itachi memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Nak'. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu,"

Sasuke cengok. Minta maaf? Tidak biasanya Mbah Itachi minta maaf pada Sasuke. "Maksud Mbah apa?"

Mbah Itachi menghela napas. "Tadi Mbah sudah menuduhmu mencuri uang Mbah dan mengambil uangmu (baca : merampok). Ternyata, yang mengambil uang itu si Tobi. Waktu Mbah masuk ke dalam kamar dan Mbah melihat seseorang masuk ke kamar Mbah, Mbah kira itu kamu. Mbah nggak bisa ngeliat dengan jelas _'coz_ (wah mbah-mbah pake bahasanya keren cui!) Mbah nggak pake kacamata. Terus, waktu Mbah masuk ke kamar Tobi buat minta salah satu lollipopnya, Mbah liat dompet Mbah ada di atas kasurnya Tobi. Dari situ Mbah tahu kalo yang nyolong duit Mbah itu si Tobi. Eh, Tobi! Cepat minta maaf sama kakakmu!"

Tobi menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan Tobi, ya Kak."

Tes! Air mata Sasuke menetes. "Hiks... Terus, mana duit Sasuke yang Mbah ambil (baca: rampok) tadi?"

Mbah Itachi nyengir kuda. "Hehehe. Maaf _son_. Tadi duitnya udah Mbah pake buat dugem. Jep ajep ajep." Mbah Itachi mulai njoget-njoget gaje.

"HUUUUWWWWAAA! SEMUANYA JAHATTTTT!" Sasuke langsung nangis kejer.

"Tenang saja. Sebagai gantinya, Mbah akan menaikkan uang jajanmu 20 kali lipat! Dari 5 ribu menjadi ...," Sasuke langsung nyengir lebar.

"... seribu!"

Ngek ngok! "_What the hell is going on!_ Itu sih diturunin, bukan dinaikin!" seru Sasuke.

Mbah Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu bener! Mbah gimana sih?" tambah Tobi.

"Oke. Kalo gitu uang jajanmu yang aslinya 5 ribu akan Mbah naikkan menjadi 100 ribu!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sasuke langsung sujud syukur. "Itu uang jajan per-hari kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Per-tahun," jawab Mbah Itachi.

Ngek ngok!

"Aduh! Mbah ini gimana sih? Harusnya jangan per-tahun!" kata Tobi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi, per-dasawarsa!" lanjut Tobi.

Sasuke langsung pingsan di tempat. "HUUUWWWAAA! SEMUANYAAA SAMA SAAJJJAAAA!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sampai pintunya jebol. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tiba-tiba, HP Sasuke berbunyi. 'Siapa yang SMS malam-malam begini?' pikir Sasuke ia langsung membuka SMS tersebut.

**_To : Sasuke, 085742576xxx_**

**_From : Sakura, 081590905xxx_**

**_Sasuke, aku ingin minta maaf. Kau masih ingat kejadian di cafe tadi? Ternyata, dompetku tidak hilang, tetapi terselip di tas-ku. Maaf karena aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Salam manis dari Sakura._**

Sehabis membaca isi SMS itu, Sasuke langsung menangis.**_  
_**

"Kak Sasuke!" panggil Tobi dari luar. "Kak Naruto mencari Kakak tuh."

Mendengar nama Naruto, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari ke ruang tamu. Dengan penuh napsu (?) ia memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"Hai, Teme!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya langsung hilang ketika melihat sebuah kemarahan yang tidak biasa.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi nelangsa! Gara-gara kau, duitku habis! Dan gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa nonton acara Spongebob Squarepants (?) yang ditayangkan hari ini!"

"Weits! Tenang dulu, Teme." Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Kau harus mempertanggung-jawabkan (?) perbuatanmu padaku!"

* * *

_Keesokan harinya at Konoha Senior High School_

Sasuke sedang makan bakso di kantin sekolah dengan lahap.

"Mba! Pesen 10 mangkok lagi!" serunya pada pelayan.

Pelayan itu kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke. "Eh? I... iya Mas."

Sementara itu dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning lancip yang sedang menangisi sesuatu.

"Huhuhuhu... Dompetku..."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's note :**_

**(#1) Supersonik : Supersonik adalah panggilan untuk kendaraan yang kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan suara.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Gaje-kah? Aneh-kah?**

**Saya agak bingung mau buat ending-nya. Yah, jadinya begini deh!**

**Maafkan saya kalau fict ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan Anda. Saya harap Anda mau mereview fict gaje nan garing ini.**

**Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Regards,**

**Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki  
**


End file.
